The Big Moment
by charmed4eva112
Summary: But most of all, there was one thing that gave him good luck every single time. Fighting with his girlfriend Lola Martinez before the big game. VOLA!


**Ok, so this is a oneshot that came to me while watching an episode of the TV show, "Reba". I think it'll help me out in my procrastination with my stories and all. This story is dedicated to a wonderful person and author all around, Erika, AKA, HerNameIsErika, for her fantastic stories that made me wanna write this just for you guys.**

**Hopefully it can live up to Erika's stories, but I don't think it will. EH, can't blame a girl for trying, right? Well, here's the oneshot, and I hope you enjoy, because this may be the only Zoey 101 update you'll get for a while. But I'm trying. **

This was it, the biggest moment of his life. The moment that would determine his entire future.

Vincent Blake was extremely nervous as he slipped on his football jersey. This was the day of the biggest game of the year, this was the biggest and the final game of Vince's PCA years. College scouts were even coming here to see if anyone had enough talent to get a scholarship to a college for being a sports major. Vince was utterly nervous. He wanted to be the best he could be, and get a scholarship. He was a superstitious guy, especially before big games. He'd carry a penny in his pocket, avoid ladders and wish on a star whenever he saw one. He'd find a four leaf clover and keep that for good luck, wish on the double digits on the clocks when they hit, like 11:11 or 2:22. But most of all, there was one thing that gave him good luck every single time.

Fighting with his girlfriend Lola Martinez before the big game.

Ok, yes, it sounds really stupid. Fighting gives you good luck? But in Vince's case, it was true. Shortly after he started dating Lola, he realized this. It was the night before his first game back at Pacific Coast Academy and he was nervous. He wasn't sure if he was still good enough to win a game, since at his old school, he wasn't allowed on the football team because of his grades. That night, Lola and Vince got into a stupid fight about something pointless and they went to bed angry. The next day, he went out to the game, Lola still peeved at him, and he played his best, better than any time he did in his whole life!

Vince thought it was luck at first, and soon afterwards the two made up. The next game came along, and Lola and Vince didn't fight. The PCA Stingrays won, but Vince hadn't played his best. They almost lost. So when the next game came around, they lost. Vince had been disappointed. The next game came along, and the night before, Vince and Lola got into a huge argument again and broke up. The next day, the PCA Stingrays won by 10 points. It was a miracle! Vince and Lola made up again as he told Lola of his fascinating discovery. Lola was peeved at first, and confused, but realized it may be right. So, they tested it out again on the next game by not fighting. The PCA Stingrays lost by a few points.

Before another game, they fought, and it was a big fight. After the game, the Stingrays won by 22 points. It was truly remarkable. As weird as it was, it became tradition for them to fight. During small games, they just fought a little bit just before a game. For big fights, they intentionally found a way to make the other angry the night before the game so they'd be angry through the game and even before. But they always made up, always, because they knew the fight wasn't intention, it was just for luck.

If you asked Lola and Vince's friends about this, they'd probably laugh at you and say "It does work. No matter what they're fighting about, if they fight, they win. If they aren't mad at each other, they lose." It was a weird tradition, but for this strange couple, it worked. People would think Lola would think it's stupid and not fight just because of a game, right? Well, Lola believed in it. After watching his games, she truly believed in it. She wasn't mad, she was happy! She was happy her boyfriend was doing something worthwhile and winning because of her! She knew weird stuff would happen during performances, after all, she was an actress and acting was similar to football in ways, with superstition and all. In fact, before her auditions, they fight and afterwards Lola does wonderful, so it works both ways! The two finally took that fighting is a blessing for their futures, and soon it became a habit. They'd find ways to make the other one mad before games or performances. And it worked, every single time.

Today was the day of the biggest game, and Vince was indeed nervous, and also upset. The two had gotten into a huge fight the night before, but it was so big, it felt really real and it felt like Vince was breaking in two. He was so upset and scared that they wouldn't get back together. Beside him, Logan and Michael were giving him pointers. Logan was on the team as well, and Michael was just there for support. Chase was finding a seat with Zoey, Lisa and Quinn. Sadly, Vince didn't know where Lola was.

"Don't worry dude, Lola'll be here. She's always here," Michael reassured him as Vince put on his shoes.

"Yeah, but you didn't see our fight yesterday. It was really bad, I'm not sure if she'll forgive me. I said some pretty bad stuff," Vince said worriedly as he tied his shoes up. Logan had his helmet in his arms.

"Don't worry, you guys always get back together, it's tradition," Logan said. Vince shook his head.

"I'm not so sure this time," he said.

"Dude, Quinn and I have big fights all the time. When I feel that we won't get back together, we do," Logan tried. Vince shrugged as he stood up, grabbing his helmet.

"Dude, don't worry. After the game, Lola and you'll get back together, trust me," Michael said. Vince shrugged as the coach called them out.

"Good luck," Michael said. Logan grinned.

"Thanks, and tell Quinn we'll do something after the game," Logan said, winking. Michael pulled a look of disgust as Vince laughed uneasily.

"Ew Logan, just no," he said. Michael left as Vince, Logan and the rest of the team crowded around the coach.

"Ok, this is it, the big one. The very last game ever. I want you guys to go out there and do your very best. Whatever happens, I'm so proud of you guys. And remember the scouts are watching out there, not of who wins, but how well you play," the coach said. The team nodded as Vince held his helmet uneasily. He was nervous, mostly because of Lola. What if she didn't show up? He couldn't do it without Lola? Honestly, every time he saw her out there, cheering him on during the game, he felt so happy and giddy, that was probably why they won. Especially after a fight, he looked out and saw her sparkling brown eyes, his extra football jersey on her petit frame, the million dollar smile she shoots him, it makes him wonder why they even fought in the first place, and he admires her beauty, and makes him play even better, so he could prove to Lola he's still a fantastic boyfriend, even if he doesn't show it.

Finally, the announcer called their team out, and they ran out past the screaming fans. Vince smiled as his eyes searched for his hopefully girlfriend. He rushed past the blurs of faces before finding the gang, Chase, Zoey, Lisa, Michael, and Quinn. He also saw Mark and that Rebecca girl from his English class in the row beside the gang, but no Lola. Vince's heart dropped as they made it to the middle field. He saw Logan grin at his girlfriend, who saw him and smiled, waving. Logan blew a kiss to Quinn, who smiled and laughed. Vince was glad Logan was at least happy. The coach started talking out the play to them but Vince was barely paying attention. All he wanted was to see Lola. That would make him so happy.

Finally, the coach broke up the team as they went to go take their spots. Vince walked to his spot in dread. He sighed as he looked down. I guess the fight was so big, Lola doesn't want to see me play. She'll break up with me for sure, Vince thought sadly as he looked back up to the bleachers and his heart stopped. There was Lola, just sitting down beside Quinn, and wearing his jersey, smiling brightly. She did come, he thought happily. And now, he didn't care about some silly superstitions. He didn't need a penny or a four leaf clover now. All he truly needed was Lola watching him, cheering him on. And that made all the difference in the world to Vince as the game started.

**Two Hours Later**

"…Vince Blake has the ball, he's running and dodging the opposite team. Look at Blake go! This is the best he's played all season! There he goes, he throws the ball to Reese….. touchdown! And the Stingrays win!" the announcer cried as the game ended. Pacific Coast Academy all stood up, cheering and screaming, happy that they won the final game of the season. The team lifted up both Logan and Vince and cheered as the coach brought out the trophy and gave it to Vince, who held it out, smiling brightly.

"VINCE!" the crowd cheered, while they carried their star player. Some people even yelled Logan's name, which made him smile as well. Finally, the two boys were put down, immediately engulfed in hugs from their friends.

"You did so well baby!" Quinn shrieked as she hugged her boyfriend, who hugged back and shared a quick kiss with her.

"You did amazing Vince," Lisa said.

"Wow, this was the best you've played all season!" Michael and Chase exclaimed.

"Good job you guys," Zoey said happily. Finally, the gang backed off as Vince's eyes fell on the one girl standing a little bit farther away, her arms crossed, but her expression very gentle. Michael noticed Lola and Vince and started to steer the group away.

"Uh, hey guys, I totally need to show you something," Michael said. The group started to protest but got the hint.

"Oh, ok," Chase said as the group left, leaving Vince and Lola alone to talk. The two stood in silence for several minutes, the noise around them nothing but a dull sound barely reaching their ears. Finally, Vince found his voice.

"Do you wanna go somewhere quiet to talk?" he asked softly, but Lola heard every word. She nodded as the two moved their feet off the field, finally finding a quiet place behind one of the buildings on their campus. The noise disappeared as Lola and Vince stopped, Vince facing her. He saw Lola's emotions on her face. Sadness and anger was two of them. But there was also guilt, disappointment, joy and love within those emotions. Vince finally decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Lola sighed as her arms crossed over her chest. Vince's heart dropped slightly as he saw the sad look upon her face.

"I was an idiot last night. I truly didn't mean anything I sad last night to you. I didn't mean it. I think you're the most beautiful woman in the world, not what I thought last night. You could never be a fat hippo. I don't even know why I said it last night. I was upset, nervous, scared, and anxious for the game today. To be honest with you, Lola Rachelle Martinez, I care about you, more than you ever know. You're the apple of my eye, the object of my affection. I need you in my life; I don't know what I'd do without you in my life, with me.

You see, our relationship is kind of like football. We make a fantastic team. Yeah, sometimes we fight and lose the game, but we always pick it up and win, stronger and better than ever. These losses just make us stronger, closer than ever before. Our love is the ball, and we keep it with us always, we never lose it. Well, I don't. Lola, I love you, and I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me," Vince said, taking Lola's hands in his.

There was silence for several moments. Lola was looking at him, a thoughtful look on her face. Vince was almost afraid what she was thinking. Before Vince could go into panic mode, Lola burst into a smile, the most beautiful and amazing thing Vince saw in hours. His heart sped up, his hope soaring. Lola smiled cheekily as she spoke.

"Of course I forgive you, you big doof," she joked as she leaned in. Vince leaned in as well, until their lips met into a soft kiss, the best kiss Vince had in a while. He was definitely taking this for granted. Their lips stayed connected for several moments before Lola broke it off. Vince went into a small pout.

"That was a fantastic game, by the way," Lola commented as Vince's hand intertwined with hers. Vince smiled.

"I played the game for you, baby," Vince said softly as the two began making their way to the dorm rooms. Lola squeezed Vince's hand.

"Here's a thought. Let's never fight again. Who cares about this stupid superstition? I care about you too much to lose you again," Lola told him. Vince agreed heartily.

"Deal. I think the luck of the game was really, just seeing you there, cheering me on," Vince said. Lola smiled as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

"I know, and I'll be at all your games from now on, through college, and on from there," she said. Vince smiled.

"I'm sure you will, since I'm positive the college scouts will be talking to me later tonight," Vince said. Lola laughed as the two happy people, joined hands, walked into the light, and the noise that surrounded them.

The two were positive they would not break up. Because Vince realized that Lola was his good luck charm, his life long partner, and his best friend, and would be forever more, until the dawn of time, until the death of the two. But even after that, their love and spirit would go on, grow with each passing day. No matter what they did in the future, no matter what obstacles they'd go through, they knew they'd make it through, they'd be fine. Their faith and their love overruled everything else holy in their book, and nothing could ever keep them apart again.

**Ok, I must admit, the ending was crap, I forced myself to write the ending. I am definitely losing my touch for this. But, here it is, a oneshot for Zoey 101, which has FINALLY premièred in Canada. So maybe watching the episodes again will help me with future chapters to Working Love and Fight For Her? I wanna update those ones for you guys, and I will try so very hard! So, if I have any reviewers left, I'd be happy if you reviewed! And hey, my first non-Quogan-or-Choey couple! I liked the beginning a lot! Well, review, and I'm gonna stop rambling, and just say, review! Please! **

**Who knows, maybe throw a couple of ideas out at me for a oneshot or something? And thanks again to Erika for writing such fabulous stories and helping me finish this long-awaited oneshot.**


End file.
